Uexpected
by Scorpion2007
Summary: Akane is sick of Ranma's constant bickering. Its over. Or is it?


**A/N: Hi there! This is Scorpion2007 coming in with her second fanfic. Please have mercy on yours truly. It's her first Ranma ½ fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

Akane slammed her door and screamed her heart out. She had enough. She waited for how many years? One? Two? No, it had been whole seven years since that failed marriage. She waited and waited all that she could for Ranma to make a move. Do something. Or at least SAY something. Even an"Akane, this is never going to work" would have worked. Yeah, sure she would be a bit upset for a certain period of time but then she could have gone and moved forward with her life.

That was normal to think and besides she wasn't like she was getting any younger. It's been pretty long since she graduated and she even began her own career. But there was one part of her 'Adult' life that she could fully experience. Dating . It wasn't that she didn't want to but how could she? She was engaged for crying out loud! For ten years! That fact alone would make any one want to start screaming. It wasn't that she didn't like Ranma either, but how long hold on for someone who didn't make a move in a whole decade? Obviously he didn't love her or else he would have.

She really couldn't understand why their parents didn't end this stupid engage. It's obvious that they are never getting married. So Akane decided that she had enough. SHE was going to put an end to this "Engagement" and head out in her life. Go and have a little fun. Wasn't she allowed to do that? Of Course she was and now she was going to take that right.

Akane stomped out of her room and headed towards her destination. The Kitchen. When she entered she saw that girl version of Ranma was sitting in mess of a cuddle and trying to keep a love sick or is it lust sick, Happosai off him. Akane laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at, tomboy?"Ranma shouted out.

Akane shook her head. She had grown immune to his insults after a decade of hearing them. She even stopped hitting him. She thought maybe that might cause some sort of a reaction from Ranma. As the reason that she that she stopped was because she grew tired of it but also as she thought that it was rude and immature. She even thought maybe its because of her that habit that Ranma didn't like her. It was obviously partly Ranma's fault that he used to get malleted to God knows where…but she got nothing. That thought brought her back to why she was here.

"Ranma? I need to talk to you." She then looked at Happosai and finished, "Alone."

Ranma heard her and looked at Happosai. "You heard the women. Now shoo!" When he couldn't get a reaction from him, he sent him though the roof.

"Now Ranma! You didn't really need to do that." Akane said.

"Pst…Why do you care? Did you want that freak to be around?" Ranma mocked.

"No, I just thought that it was rude to kick a old man to – "Akane was interrupted by Ranma.

"Whatever. So what it is that you wanted to talk about?" Ranma asked with his eye brows raised.

"Um, before I say want I want, I would like you to change back to a guy" Akane gestured at the hot kettle beside her.

"What difference does it make? It'll still be me. Why don't you just go on with what you wanted to say." Ranma stated.

Akane was starting to lose her patience. "For once, could you PLEASE just do as I say? Please?" Akane stressed.

Ranma poured the hot water over his head without a word. After wards he leaned on the counter and stared at Akane.

Akane sighed. This was going to be a very long talk.

"Listen Ranma, we have been engaged for almost a decade now and it seem like it will be like that forever until…I am not very sure how long. It looks like you are never going to take any step to anything. So I took the initiative to do that." Akane released a long breathe that she didn't realize she was holding. "We...we…. need to call off this Engagement…"

Ranma POV.

"You want to WHAT?" I boomed, clearly not what I expected to hear.

**A/N: So? How was it? Did you all like? Even better…might I dare say LOVE it? O_O…Well don't keep yours truly waiting! Review and the second chapter will be here quick as a wink.;) IF you could… Spread the word about this story!=)**


End file.
